Our Way Back
by Sakura088
Summary: She was alone. She had to find her own way out. Had to save the ones she loved. Will there be a reunion? Or a heartbreak? Terqua! AquaxTerraxVen friendship. Not cannon. Just my thoughts on how things could play out in the future. First oneshot!


**A/N: Hey guys! So, here's my first story! I'm working on the collaboration story with MeNerf right now called An Unexpected twist, so I've had to find time to post this. I know it's probably a little choppy, but I'm trying to sink my teeth back into writing after five years. If you see something that could be better please let me know! It's a little angsty in the beginning, and mostly focused on Aqua. But it is a TerraxAquaxVen friendship story as well. I have to give a big thank you to WishingDreamer5 for really bringing back my passion for writing and being the final push towards posting this. So, I hope it's good! And now, enjoy my story!**

**{Disclaimer} I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

><p>It was dark. The whole world was dark. And she... She was all alone. The blue haired girl stared out over the horizon and up to the moon, her gaze fixed singularly on that one object. "Ven..." she whispered quietly. Even with no one around, she whispered, as the darkness commanded her to. She was afraid to even speak. The darkness controlled everything here. Time. Space.<p>

The girl lowered her gaze to look at the horizon. Her once shiny, silky blue hair was now dulled and frayed. Her once sparkling ocean blue eyes that were once filled with life became more and more lifeless as time went on. They beacme dazed, even confused. She had lost the spark of determination in them, something that she had become known for. There was no warmth or caring spirit in her eyes, only hopelessness and despair. Her face had lost all previous color. Her cheeks had become as pale as death, her lips had dulled to the palest pink. She was slowly becoming just a shell of her former self.

Aqua lifted a shaky hand and pushed her hair away from her face. She was still aware enough to know that she didn't have a long time left. She knew she was loosing herself to the darkness, and she was afraid. She had lost all track of time, but she could feel herself slowly sliping away. Slowly, ever so slowly, being consumed by it.

"Terra..." she whispered again, even more quietly this time. The name flowed off of her tongue, sounding tormented with longing. She would never get to see him again. His chocolate brown hair, his blue eyes that sparkled when he laughed... His laugh. Oh, how she missed his laugh. A deep chuckling sound that made her feel safe and warm. When he laughed, she knew that everything would be okay. His quite, soft personality, the way he always made her feel safe... She would never get to feel him give her a hug when she was upset again, never be able to thank him for going out of his way just to cheer her up... never feel her cheeks slowly become red when he said he didn't mind it, as long as it made her happy...Never feel the butterflies that always appeared in her stomach whenever he was around... It was all lost now.

She had saved him, threw herself into the darkness after him, gave up her keyblade, her armor, the light in her heart for if she had to choose all over again, she wouldn't change what she had done. She knew that it wasn't really him, he would never be the Terra she remembered, but she had a little tiny piece of hope left in her. She had given him a second chance. Maybe her Terra, Ven's Terra, was still in there. She clung to the tiny shred of faith that she had that somehow, someway, he would find a way back. And if that worked, if he could be Terra again, go on living, her sacrifice had been worth it. It had always been worth it. She would have done anything to protect him. He had always been protecting her, protecting Ven.

Ven. The name shot another painful blow through her heart. Spiky blonde hair that shined gold in the sunlight, sky blue eyes, the way that he never failed to put a smile on her face...all the firsts that she nhad been through with him, all the things that they had taught each other along the way, the way that he had become a brother to her... But now he was gone too. He gave himself over in the fight with Vanitas, in the hopes that she and Terra would be okay.

But they weren't okay. None of them were okay. Aqua sighed. How she wished for the two of them to be woth her now. She could feel her heart breaking into pieces. She was shattering.

All of a sudden, she clenched her fists. _'No.'_ she thought to herself. _'I can't give up just yet. I have to try one more time_. _One more time to try to find a way out. One more_ _time to try to hang on.'_ With that thought, she gathered the last of her energy, and was running down the dark beach. It was he last shot at finding a way out. But no matter how fast she ran, or how hard she looked, there was no way of the dark oblivion. Feeling the last of her energy seeping out of her bones, she came to a stop, defeated. All there ever was was darkness.

"What was I thinking?" she whispered to herself as she fell to her knees. Her chest was on fire, and it felt like every bone in her body had been broken. She bent over and put her head in her hands, trying to stop the throbbing pain. It was getting harder and harder just to keep herself awake. "How stupid can I be? No light is ever allowed to enter this world. I'm stuck here. Forever. There will never be a way out for me."

And now she could feel it. The darkness. It was crawling into her heart, finding every crack that had been made, making her cry out in pain. Her heart now felt like it was on fire, and her hand gripped her shirt, trying almost to claw her heart out in desperation. Tears of pain flowed down her cheeks, and she knew that her final moment was upon her.

Once more, she tried in vain to fight the darkness off. and then... there was nothing. The pain stopped, and all that was left was a numbness throughout her body. Her body slowly fell, and she hit the ground hard, but she felt nothing. A little part of her knew that she could probably fight, and win against it. But she didn't want the pain to come back. She stopped crying and looked at the dark world through lifeless, dull eyes. She was ready to let go.

"Terra..." she whispered. "Now I know how you felt. To be numb from this pain... this heartbreak... to just give in." She was taking the easy way out, letting the darkness in, and she knew it. A single tear slowly fell as she slowly closed her eyes. Giving up. Giving in. She didn't care, not anymore. A small smile formed on her pale lips as she felt her heart beat becoming slower. Her world was becoming darker and darker with every passing beat, and she knew that it would all be over soon. No more fighting. No more trying to be brave. No more trying to be strong.

Images slowly began to float across her mind... Memories. Ven's first Christmas with them, where Terra had kissed her under the mistletoe... stargazing with the two boys that she loved, one like a brother, and one a little differently... Relaxing after training was done... Terra's face when she thre his a surprise party... Ven;s reaction to his first birthday party... the first time that Ven had said their names, had talked to them of his own accord... When Ven first woke up... They were happy memories, and she was glad that those were the last thoughts that she would have in her life.

"Aqua..." she could hear Terra's voice slowly enter her mind. "I thought you were stronger than this." In her mind she could see him turning away from her. That was enough to bring her slightly back to awareness, her small smile turning into a slight frown on her pale lips.

"Aqua." she could hear Master Eraqus whisper. "What was I thinking? Giving you master status was one big mistake..." Her frown deepened, and her eyelids fluttered. Her mind was slowly becoming clearer. She had worked hard for that title. Trained everyday, devoted her life to becoming a peacekeeper between the worlds. But he was right. She wasn't worthy of the title. She had given in.

"AQUA!" she could hear Ven yelling at her. "Please don't leave me! Don't leave me alone! Don't leave Terra alone! Don't leave us...please..." And with those words, her mind cleared. Those words broke her heart all over again. She couldn't give up. She couldn't... She wouldn't.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing the same lifeless blue. All at once, the numbness faded, and she gasped in pain. Her fists clenched the sand as she fought wave after wave of pain off, trying to hold on through it all. As the pain slowly lessened, her pale lips turned upward slightly. She had made it through the pain. Maybe she could do this. Just maybe. She slowly and painfully pushed herself into a sitting position, even though her bones felt like they were breaking. She was tired, but she could not let herself go again.

Aqua sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on top. She heard a soft thump and looked down to where the sound had come from. There, sparkling in the sand, was her Wayfinder. Her eyes widened slightly as she picked it up with one hand and brought it closer. It must've fallen out of her pocket.

The little blue star was slightly illuminated by the moon that was always present in the world. She smiled slightly as she turned the charm over in her hands. She had forgotten about it, that she even still had it. She held it up ot the sky, and watched as a ray of blue light was reflected upon her face. It was comforting in a way, and she laid her head back in her knees, still looking at the Wayfinder she held up.

She could still remember making the charms. Their good luck charms, she had called them. It was the last present she had been able to give her two boys. Green for Ven, orange for Terra, and blue for herself. Her eyes softened at the memory. She brushed her hair away from her pale face, and carefully brought the Wayfinder to her lips. With a slight smile, she closed her eyes and whispered the words that she remembered uttering so long ago.

"We'll alway find out way back to each other. An unbreakable connection." She slowly opened her eyes and gasped with surprise when she saw he Wayfinder emitting a soft blue glow. Aqua rubbed her eyes, making sure that she wasn't imagining things again. The soft blue light was still there.

_'Light'_ she thought giddily. The first light that she had seen in a long, long time. It was comforting, and for the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to relax in the darkness. She could feel her mind becoming clearer, stronger. The pain was fading from her body, and a slow warmth had started creeping through her. It started in her feet, and she could feel some strength returning to her. Aqua smiled to herself.

_'As long as I have the Wayfinder, I'll be able to get through this. Find a way out. Because as lomg as I have it, I have my friends. I have their strength and support. They're always with me.'_

"Ven. Terra." she whispered, the charm still held up to her pale lips. The Wayfinder began to glow brighter, and waves of blue light began to wash over Aqua. Strength started to seep into her body faster, and she finally had the strength to stand back up once again. Her head was still bowed, her eyes still closed, the charm still up to her lips. She could feel her legs shaking underneath her, and knew that the darkness was trying to reclaim her. But this time, she would be strong, no matter the pain. She could not dissapoint the ones who meant everything to her. She had them on her side, and that was all she needed.

She could feel the cracks in her heart beginning to heal as the waves of blue light rushed upward. As it rushed over her head, she felt the throbbing stop. All the stiffness was gone. Her hair, which was once so dull, was now shining blue in the pale light of the moon and the Wayfinder. Aqua slowly lifted her face up to the dark sky, and found she could do so without causing herself pain.

She could feel the blood rush back to her face. Her cheeks were once again the soft rosy color that they had always been, her lips a soft pink. With a smile growing on her lips, she slowly and carefully opened her eyes. They were no longer a dull, lifeless blue. They were the sparkling blue of the ocean, bright and alive. Her eyes were filled with a warmth and love that had been forgotten for so long. Kindness and love itself.

But, even more importantly, there was determination in her eyes. Determination that had been lost and gone. She wanted to live. Love. Heal. She was going to find her way out of this place someday, and she was going to find the people who were most important to her. Her sparkling eyes sent up a challenge, daring the darkness to try to take her again. It could try and try. But this time... this time she would be stronger than it.

Aqua lowered her head once again and lifted the charm from her lips and placed it over her heart. She held it there for a moment, savoring the warmth that she felt. The safety that she felt. She lifted her head back up once again.

"VEN!" she yelled, no more fearing the darkness or obeying its command for respect like she had done before. "TERRA!" And with those two simple names said, her Wayfindergrew steadily brighter. The blue light was so pure and bright that she had to look away. There was a flash of blue light, and she felt herself falling backwards. But she trusted the light, and knew that it would lead her home someday. The last thing that she remembered was landing in water, before she let sleep claim her.

* * *

><p>Aqua groaned and began to stir slightly. She remembered landing in water, and she felt that she was still in it. She wondered if the Wayfinder had catapulted her into the ocean in the Dark Margin. But no... this water was different... It was warm. And there was so much light! Her eyes were still closed, but she wondered why there was so much light.<p>

There was a roaring sound in her ears, and it took her a moment to identify the noise._ 'Waves.'_ she thought, _'crashing into some kind of land. And are those... birds? Where am I? Could I?'_ Aqua's heart jumped with hope, something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Yes, those were gulls in the background. But the realm of darkness contained no life... That had to mean that somehow, some way, her Wayfinder had brought her back to the living world. But there was only one way to find out.

She slowly opened her eyes and hissed as she was blinded by the sun. The sun! She laughed giddily to herself, only to get a mouthful of salt water. She coughed the water back up and laughed at her stupid mistake. She relaxed once again, and just took in the surroundings she could with her eyes still closed.

She was lying in the shallows, probably near an island, and there was something that was giving her a bit of shade from above. Aqua curled her fingers in the soft sand that was beneath her, and sighed contentedly. She would have loved to do nothing more than get up, jump around, and tell the rest of the world that she was back. But she was still so weak. So tired. She doubted she would have the strength right now to even stand up.

So she settled for laying in the shallows, basking in the sun, listening to the sounds of life all around her. Once she felt like she had gotten used to the sun after months... maybe years... in a dark world, she slowly, ever so slowly, opened her eyes once again, shielding them with her arm. Her ocean blue eyes met with a blue sky and white clouds.

Slowly, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and took stock of her surroundings. She was situated next to an island that was in the middle of the water. There was a bridge connecting the island to the main island, and that was what had been giving her shade. The main island looked deserted, but she supposed that someone did come there, as there were treehouses and little huts scattered across the sand. And the colors! They were so vivid, especially when she was used to a dark pallet. She would never take color for granted again. It was all so beautiful.

Aqua again looked around, this time up to the tress, and what she saw made her break out into a large smile. She brought her Wayfinder up to the level of the trees abd compared it to the fruit that she saw hanging in them. Her eyes sparkled when she realized that they were the fruits she had told Terra and Ven about. The fruits that she said would always bring them back together. An unbreakable connection. The same fruits that she had based the Wayfinders off of. Hers had brought her to the very same island she had talked about so long ago. She laughed in pure joy.

But her next thought made her frown slightly. Ven and Terra weren't here. They hadn't been brought back. A new determination was brought to her eyes. She would find them. She had been brought back for a reason. They had her to depend on. Even if she had to go to the ends of the earth, she would find them. Every world, every corner... She would see them once again.

She slowly began to struggle to sit up. She couldn't sit there forever, even though she had such a limited amount of energy. Suddenly she froze, hearing something that she didn't expect. Had never expexted to hear again despite her resolve to find it.

"AQUA!"

* * *

><p>~A Little Earlier~<p>

"Don't worry, Terra. We'll find her. We'll be together again someday." a hopeful voice told a sulking teenager. The two were sitting next to a little shack, away from the main part of the island.

"How do you know that, Ven? She saved me, gave up everything for me... And for what?" the sulking teenager asked. The sun glinted off of chocolate brown hair, his blue eyes downcast and agonized. Ven sighed and heaved himself up into a stading position, blonde hair ruffling in the wind, sparkling blue eyes looking down at the teenager._ 'Sometimes Terra can be so clueless.'_ he thought to himself.

"Look," Ven said, crossing his arms across his chest as he spoke. "You managed to win back your body from Xehanort. You are you again. No more creepy silver hair and gold eyes. Brown and blue, like they always should have been. You managed to find and somehow save me with Sora's help. You even managed to find a way to save Master Eraqus. Sora and everyone else are still looking for Aqua. But I know that you can do the same for her. For Aqua." Terra flinched at the sound of her name.

"But what if I can't, Ven? It was different for you and Master Eraqus. All I had to do was find you and have Sora restore your heart. How am I going to find her in the Dark Margin? What if she's too far gone to be saved? What if she gave in, like I did?" Terra asked, putting his elbows on his knees and bowing his head, clenching something in his hand. Ven felt a stab of pain when he realized it was his Wayfinder. He quickly put his hand around his own. It was the only thing remaining of Aqua. The only thing that they had.

"She's stronger than that. You and I both know that. She would fight it until her dieing breath. We'll find her some way. And if she's too far gone, we'll find a way to bring her back as well. You managed to. She has a strong heart. She's loved. She can do it." Ven answered, even though he had been worrying over the same questions as soon as they had decided to seperate from the others and look for her themselves.

Ven was afraid for her. He saw that her heart had been weakening during the last battle. She had been loosing hope. But he couldn't let Terra know that. It was so clear to him that Terra loved her. It was in the way that he always looked towards the horizon in the morning or at night, almost willing her to be there. It was in the way that he never gave up in their search. It was in the way that he beat himself up every day over what had transpired. It had always been in the way he looked at her. It had always been in the way that she looked at him.

Ven had always wondered why they had never said anything to eachother when it had been so clear to him from the moment he first got to know them. The two complimented each other. Ven sighed again. He had some apologizing to do as well. He had called her awful, said some not so nice things to her. He just wanted everything to be okay again. Everything to be normal again. So as mush as he was worried about Aqua, he had to stay strong for Terra. He had to give him hope.

"But the darkness..."

"There is no more darkness in your heart, Terra." Ven interrupted. "You conquered it. It will never have any more control over you. She gave you this second chance. She would be proud that you've taken it and accomplished what you have. Proud that you were able to see what she was able to see when she gave her life for yours. She had faith in you that you would make everything all right again. She's always had faith in you. When people began to tell her of the things that you had done in other worlds, she denied it. I've never seen her as mad as she was then. She fought for you. And you know what? I'm sure she's still fighting for you somewhere. Still has faith in you. Just like I do. Just like we always will." Terra still had his head down, but Ven could see a slight smile appear over his face.

"Thanks Ven." he whispered. Ven smiled, and slowly walked over to him. He clasped Terra's shoulder with his hand.

"Trust me. It will all be okay. We'll find Aqua. Together. You have to realize that you aren't alone anymore. You were never alone. You've always had us to fall back on. If anything, that's always been ypour greatest flaw, not seeing that. And when, not if, we find her, she'll be here for you as well. I don't wanna hear anymore of that 'she's never going to want to see me again' talk, okay? You'll be okay. We'll all be okay." Ven reassured Terra. Terra finally lifted his head, and Ven was rewarded by a rare smile. Terra nodded.

"You're right, Ven. You're always right." Terra chuckled. Ven's smile widened.

"That's more like it! And... Thank you for the acknowledgement of that simple fact." Ven ducked as Terra thre a small shell at him. They both laughed quietly. They would never be the same, never be whole until they found Aqua, but they were going to be okay.

Terra knew that he had to keep faith that they would find her. He just couldn't accept the fact that he'd never hear her laugh again, or hear her voice again. Never see her sparkling ocean blue eyes, never see her breathtaking smile... See the way she blushed whenever he got too close, or hold her in his arms and tell her what he'd always wanted to say...

No! Terra shook is head to get rid of these thoughts. He had to stop thinking this way. He would find her. He would never... could never... give up on her. Just like she had never given up on him. All of a sudden, the two boys saw a flash of bright blue light on the other side of the island.

"Should we go check it out?" Ven asked, staring in the direction of the light.

"Yeah." answered Terra, standing up. "We probably should." The two boys ran over to the front of the island, and what they saw stopped them in their tracks.

For there, sitting in the shallows, was the girl they had just been talking about. Worrying about. The two watched as she held up her Wayfinder and looked at the fruit on the trees. Her musical laugh floated towards them on the ocean breeze, and her blue hair blew gently in the wind. Terra closed his eyes, absorbing the sound, memorizing it. When he opened his eyes, she was still there. Ven took a small step towards her as she struggled to stand up. She looked so fragile, like she could be crushed or blown away at any moment. She looked so weak.

"Aqua..." Ven whispered, taking a few more hesitant steps towards her, as if she would dissapear if he got too close. Terra was frozen to the spot. He didn't know what to do. Luckily, Ven decided for him. Ven's steps quickened and became more sure, until he was all but sprinting towards the blue haired, blue eyed girl.

"AQUA!" he yelled, and he saw her freeze.

* * *

><p>~Present Time~<p>

Aqua froze as soon as she heard that voice call out her name. The last voice that she had expected to hear.

"Aqua!" someone shouted from the shoreline. She was still frozen in the position she had been in last, bent over, hands on her knees, with her back to the shore and the voice.

"No... It's not possible..." she whispered to herself as tears started to gather in her eyes. She heard running in the sand, and there was only one person she knew that could run so fast. The footsteps quickly turned into splashes as the person hit the water and began to come towards her.

The boy could feel his clothed become waterlogged, but he didn't care. There was something... someone much more important to him in front of him. He flung himself at her when he was close enough to do so, half afraid that she would dissapear when he touched her. But she didn't.

Aqua stumbled forward and fell to her hands and knees, still not quite strong enough, as someone latched around her waist. She was quickly lifted up and turned around. She was afraid to look up. She wouldn't be able to take the heartbreak if she were wrong.

"Aqua..." the voice whispered quietly, and she slowly lifted her head to meet the eyes of the person who held her. Ocean blue eyes met sky blue eyes.

"Ven?" she whispered. The blonde haired boy nodded his head and smiled. "Ven..." she whispered again, tears beginning to fall. "VEN!" Aqua quickly threw her arms around his waist in a hug, and Ven returned the hug just as quickly and as eagerly. "You d-don't know how m-much I've wanted to s-see you." she told him through her tears. Ven laughed.

"You don't know how much I've missed you. I've been so worried, Aqua. I'm so sorry for everything that I said, I can't believe I-"

"I f-forgave you the moment the words c-came out of your m-mouth." Aqua cut him off. She felt him hug her tighter, closer, and she relaxed into it.

"Aqua... How did you get here?"

"W-wayf-finder. It brought me here." Ven laughed.

"It looks like the magic you worked on it did make it a good luck charm. We just had to wait a while to see it work."

"Oh s-shut up you." she replied, and puched him lightly on the chest. "How?" she asked quietly. "Are you okay? How have you been? What's been happening? Are you alo-" Ven cut her off with another laugh.

"C'mon. We have plenty of time to talk later. Let's get you out of the water." Aqua laughed as well, and allowed him to support her as they walked to shore._ 'At least I_ _have one back.'_ she thought as she reached the beach. Her knees buckled and Ven caught her.

"Sorry." she told him. "I'm so tired, and I haven't recovered from everything yet. I really have nothing left right now." Ven smiled understandingly, and helped her to her feet, holing her hand just in case. Aqua looked back to the ground to watch where she was stepping. That's all she needed, to trip and get hut worse.

"Aqua..." another, quiet, deeper voice reached her ears. Her breath caught in her throat, and tears promptly began to fall again. Ven chuckled quietly, watching Aqua's reaction. Aqua watched the ground as another pair of feet came into view. Ven gently gave her hand over to the other person, so that she was held steady on her feet. He backed away, and watched as his two best friends reunited. Aqua felt a warm hand under her chin as her head was lifted up, and blue met blue once again.

"T-T-Terra..." she whispered, her voice breaking. His eyes were warm. his smile reassuring. She watched the sun glint off his chocolate brown hair. Blue and brown... not silver and gold... "TERRA!" With that, Aqua flung her arms around his neck, and burried her head in his chest. Wood and spice. He always smelled like wood and spice, and it was the most comforting smell in the world. Tears began to cascade down her face.

"T-Terra, Terra, T-Terra..." she whispered over and over again through her sobs. It was really him. Terra folded his arms around her shaking form, drawing her close. It was the safest she had felt in a long, long time. This was where she belonged. Terra had tears in his eyes as well.

"You're home." he whispered quietly into her ear. "You're safe." He lowered his head so that his chin rested on hers. She always smelled like the ocean breeze, and the scent intoxicated him. He ran shaky fingers through her soft, shiny blue hair, trying to calm his nerves and comfort her. Slowly, her clenched hands loosened their grip on his shirt, and her sobs quieted down to hiccups.

"I-I'm r-really h-home?" she asked.

"Yes." Terra answered quietly, pulling her closer if possible. Terra slowly pushed Aqua and looked at her. There they were, the sparkling ocean blue eyes, the slow but breathtaking smile that came over her soft, pink lips. The rosy cheeks that added color to her face. She was as beautiful as he remembered her being, and more. His thumb wiped the tears from her eyes, his other hand cupped her cheek. 'It's now or never.' he thought to himself.

"Aqua..." he quietly whispered, and she looked up into his eyes. "I love you." Her eyes widened, and tears fell once again. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek, much like he was doing to her.

"Terra... I love you too. Always have and always will." she wispered quietly back. Terra smiled, and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

Ven, who had been forgotten, smiled._ 'I knew it.'_ he thought to himself. 'About time.' Aqua pulled away and laid her head on Terra's chest, svoring the moment. She then turned around.

"Ven, come here. I didn't forget about you." she said, and held an arm out, welcoming him to complete the circle. He came eagerly, and hugged his two best friends. They were finally all where they belonged.

* * *

><p>~Later~<p>

The three best friends sat on the island that jutted out into the sea. Aqua had been as weak as they had expected, but Terra hadn't minded carrying her one bit. If he could do something for her, he would always do it. They crossed the bridge and sat her down in the middle of the three of them. They watched the sun slowly set and the stars came out above their heads. For the first time in a long time, they would be under the same stars once again.

"You know, we should probably get home soon." Terra told Aqua. She sighed sleepily and snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah, Master Eraqus is going to get paranoid if we don;t get back soon enough. And we should probably tell Sora we found you." Ven stated, leaning back with his arms to support him. That was enough to wake Aqua up.

"Master Eraqus? B-But he-"

"Story for another day." Terra gently told her. "It would be too long now." Aqua nodded her understanding.

"I can wait." she told the boys tiredly. "We're all together again. A family. Stories can wait. Including mine." Ven and Terra nodded their agreement. As the sun continued to set, Aqua felt her eyes become heavier and heavier. It was taking everything she had just to stay coherent. This didn;t go unnoticed by the boys.

"Why don't you go to sleep for a little while? We'll be here when you wake up." Terra suggested softly. Aqua nodded.

"But first..." she quietly said, as she pulled out her Wayfinder. Ven and Terra soon followed suit. The three held them up to the fadinf sun, relaxing in the soft, comfortable glow that they produced. Green for Ven. Orange for Terra. Blue for Aqua. And as they sat beneath the trees with the fruit that had brought them back together, they recited the words that they would always remember.

"We'll always find out way back to each other. An unbreakable connection."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I hoped you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! It was fun to start writing again, and it's nice to get back into the swing of things. It was long, and took a long time to type, but all in all I'm satisfied with my first attempt. I wrote this story in the middle of playing BbS, so I know it's probably not all cannon. But please, R & R! It honestly makes my day. =D**


End file.
